infiniteislesfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
This calendar is used all across most of the Infinite Isles. It (much like our own) consists of 12 months, each month having either 30 or 31 days. Months The names of the months used in the Infinite Isles are as follows: * Rova ''- 31 Days (January) * Viabi - 28 Days (February) * Sael - 31 Days (March) * Qal - 30 Days (April) * Fahsil - 31 Days (May) * Arvis - 30 Days (June) * Arivari - 31 Days (July) * Argihs - 31 Days (August) * Tarsahk - 30 Days (September) * Parlyl - 31 Days (October) * Lovon - 30 Days (November) * Isembri - 31 Days (December) Days The names of the days in a week are as follows: * Morndas * Sesdas * Wendas * Thurdas * Fridas * Satidas * Sundas Rova Rova is the first of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to January. (July in the Southern Hemisphere.) New Life Festival ''1st of Rova A festival celebrating the future, and in some cultures, the god Kronus Meldohr 9th of Rova Celebrated by many Dwarves. It is a holiday to Argingarissarion. Vaibi Vaibi is the second of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to February. (August in the Southern Hemisphere.) Day of the Heart 14th of Vaibi Celebrated by most humanoids throughout The Infinite Isles; the day of heart is used to commemorate the goddess Halia. It is also used by many young men to proclaim their love. Sael Sael is the third of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to March. (September in the Southern Hemisphere.) Qal Qal is the fourth of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to April. (October in the Southern Hemisphere.) Day of Blossoms 15th of Qal Celebrated most prominently by elves of Uparia, but also celebrated widely by others. The Day of Blossoms commemorates the god Ildir, his wife Shiallia, and them bringing the flowers of the world to life. Fahsil Fahsil is the fifth of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Spring month (by our definition). It is homologous to May. (November in the Southern Hemisphere.) Festival of Bravery 27th of Fahsil Celebrated most prominently by Mousefolk and Halfings, but also widely celebrated by others too. The Festival of Bravery commemorates the god Ethiel and is a day often used for proposals. Arvis Arvis is the sixth of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Summer month (by our definition). It is homologous to June. (December in the Southern Hemisphere.) Lady's Day 7th of Arvis Lady's Day; is a holiday celebrated mainly within Ithe and shows thankfulness to the hard work of women. It is also used to show worship to the goddess Alene. Arivari Arivari is the seventh of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Summer month (by our definition). It is homologous to July. (January in the Southern Hemisphere.) Argihs Argihs is the eighth of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Summer month (by our definition). It is homologous to August. (February in the Southern Hemisphere.) Miner's Festival 1st of Argihs - 14th of Argihs A festival celebrated by dwarves and adopted by other mining towns worldwide. It commemorates the hard work of the miners and gives them a weeks holiday, much of which is spent relaxing. Queen Iniza Aflith Day 31st of Argihs Celebrated in Alucard, it acts as a remembrance day for the previous and greatest queen of Alucard, Queen Iniza Aflith, who was assassinated by Arakni the Queen Burner on this same day. Day of the Dead 31st of Argihs Celebrated worldwide, it is a day to commemorate and remember those who have passed. Tarsahk Tarsahk is the ninth of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be an Autumn month (by our definition). It is homologous to September. (March in the Southern Hemisphere.) Nar's Day 1st Morndas of Tarsahk Celebrated by orcs from Oricalcos. It celebrates the current Nar (king) of the orcs. Parlyl Parlyl is the tenth of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be an Autumn month (by our definition). It is homologous to October. (April in the Southern Hemisphere.) Doom of the Devil Queen 20th of Parlyl Celebrated by many tieflings and residents of Alucard. It celebrates the death of Queen Dodoris. It involves creating a straw scarecrow of Dodoris and throwing spears at it as the unknown soldier did to kill her. Lovon Lovon is the eleventh of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be an Autumn month (by our definition). It is homologous to November. (May in the Southern Hemisphere). Isembri Isembri is the twelfth and final of the 12 Months in the Infinite Isles. It is considered to be a Winter month (by our definition). It is homologous to December. (June in the Southern Hemisphere.) Day of the Mason King 12th of Isembri Celebrated by Humans in Achfar and Ithe. The Day of the Mason King is a remembrance day for Roran the Conqueror and a day to honour his godly reincarnation Atmos. Old Life Festival 25th of Isembri A festival celebrating the past, and in some cultures, the god Kronus.Category:Calendar